Un verre de trop
by ludamiel
Summary: GROS délire au cas où vous ne comprendriez pas... Un Kusakabe épris de notre magnifique Hibari... D


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing :** Kusakabe – Hibari.

Juste un gros délire, j'ai pensé à ça en me réveillant un matin et j'ai eu une envie inimaginable de le mettre à l'écrit... ^^

Comme susdit, c'est vraiment un gros délire... XD De toute manière, en voyant le pairing, ça ne peut être qu'on gros délire... =D

évidemment, l'histoire se passe avec les persos de 10 ans dans le futur.

* * *

Un verre de trop.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait vu Hibari Kyoya les rejoindre à une soirée. Bon, OK, il était rester dans son coin, faisant l'asocial complet, ne se levant de sa fenêtre que pour attraper une nouvelle bouteille de ce qui lui passait par la main. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir essayer d'engager la conversation avec lui, sans beaucoup de résultat. Puis, il s'était fait entraîner par Sawada, Gokudera et les autres, dehors. Ils avaient passer la soirée dehors, à boire, à en devenir des ivrognes. Kusakabe s'était retenu, mais il n'en restait pas moins très, très, très joyeux... Yamamoto avait ramené des feux d'artifices qu'ils avaient tenté d'allumer sans se brûler, tâche ardue... Plus le temps passait, plus les corps s'affaissaient et s'endormaient dans l'herbe. Le vice-président était rentré dans la salle, inquiet pour son président. Il avait retrouvé à la même place, il n'avait pas bouger d'un poil. La seule différence notoire était qu'il était passablement ivre.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un Hibari Kyoya sur le dos, à le ramener chez lui. Comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Le fait était là. Ils parcourraient les rues jusqu'à l'appartement du président de discipline. Seule la lune était témoin de l'ivresse d'un des plus fier des hommes, rabaissé à se faire trainer par un subordonné. Pourtant lorsque les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le salon de Hibari, il s'abandonna aux soins vacillant du vice-président.

Vacillant, c'est le mot, Kusakabe était entièrement vacillant. Il avait senti le poids de Hibari sur ses épaules durant le trajet, et il était entrain d'essayer de le coucher sur son lit sans trop de dégâts. Il s'était mis en tête de le déshabiller afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Soit disant, en tout cas. C'est ce qu'il tentait de se convaincre. Cependant, tout ses moyens partirent en fumée, envolés, inexistants, devant les morceaux de peau dévoilée par les mouvement des habits du brun à côté de lui.

Tandis qu'il achevait de lui ôter la veste noire, la main de Hibari retint son geste.

_ Kyo-san ?

_ Reste.

Kusakabe eut un mouvement de surprise. Qu'il reste ?

_ Reste, c'est un ordre de ton président.

Les doutes du brun s'envolèrent. Un, Kyo-san n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, deux, c'était un ordre, alors pourquoi se priver de rester ?

Il reprit donc son action de déshabillage, frôlant de plus en plus souvent la peau blanche du jeune homme. Après la veste, la chemise disparut, puis les pieds furent libérés de leurs chaussettes et chaussures. Il se demandait s'il devait pousser le vice jusqu'à enlever le bas de son président. En plein dans sa réflexion, il détailla le corps présenté devant lui.

Le visage calme et détendu du dormeur, les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, le cou fin, les épaules minces, torse nu. Il se prit à penser...

La respiration du brun devint saccadé, curieusement, celle de son président aussi. Les yeux du vice-président se reposèrent sur le visage du brun. La bouche entrouverte laissait passer le souffle, les joues pâles avaient pris une teinte rosée. Il s'agita, se tourna sur le côté, reprit sa position initiale. Kusakabe regardait ça avec intérêt. C'était rare de voir Hibari Kyoya dans un tel état. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant d'un bond et se retrouva à un mètre du visage de son vice-président. Il y eut un étrange lueur dans ses yeux et il prit violemment possession des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser ressemblait plus à une morsure qu'à un baiser. Kusakabe, la surprise passée, se laissa faire. Il continua cet abandon même quand le brun le reversa sous lui, ravageant son cou. Les mains avides déchirèrent la chemise, arrachèrent la ceinture avant de faire valser à l'autre bout de la pièce les restes du jeans de son subordonné. Il ne restait que le caleçon. Kusakabe se cambrait sous les attaques du brun. Il ne retenait pas les cris de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait... Oui, parce que, Dieu oui, il en rêvait, la réponse lui vint naturellement. Cela faisait des années qu'il fantasmait sur le corps de celui qui le surplombait maintenant. La rage de Hibari se transmit à Kusakabe. Il se redressa, volant les lèvres de son supérieur. Sa tentative de mutinerie ne dura pas bien long. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Ouf », il se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas.

Après avoir marqué l'intérieur des cuisses, les dents remontèrent vers l'aine. Le désir des deux hommes grandissaient. Cédant à la tentation, le vice-président libéra le brun de son jeans mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin.

_ I'm God. Alors, tu restes là où tu le dois, simple mortel ! Le regard de Hibari fut plus dur. Il comptait le torturer, et il le ferait.

Kusakabe retint un « Oui, my lord. », un gémissement remplaça sa réponse. Il voulait la colère de Hibari, il avait besoin de son sadisme. Force de jouer, à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement, sur le sexe de son subordonné, à l'aide de tous les moyens qu'il avait en sa possession, Hibari sentit Kusakabe jouir. Ne lui laissant aucun repos, il le redressa. Le geste qu'il lui fit fut amplement explicite. Kusakabe ne s'étonnait plus de rien, tout son corps désirait ce qu'il se passait, il en voulait plus, mais pour ça, il savait qu'il devait d'abord répondre aux exigences du brun. Ce qui ne le dérangeait nullement. Sa tête fut violemment rapproché de l'objet de ses désirs, Hibari s'était retrouvé nu, Dieu sait comment, libérant son membre tendu. Le brun obligea l'autre, ce dernier prit tout de suite le sexe en bouche. Il commença la succion. Les mains de Hibari agrippaient sa tête, le forçant à le prendre toujours plus, manquant de le faire s'étrangler. Quand le brun vint, il avala sans rechigner le sperme. Hibari le fit monter à sa hauteur, lui mordit la lèvre et le prit sans ménagement, le repoussant sur le matelas.

Kusakabe cria, de douleur surtout. Puis un bien-être arriva, mais la douleur persistait. Hibari ne faisait pas attention à lui, ne donnant pas, prenant tout.

Il était Dieu, et Dieu, malgré les manuscrits, n'avait que faire des autres. Il prenait son plaisir, égoïstement, se fichant bien de faire ou non du mal à celui qui recevait les coups de butoir.

Kusakabe endurait, il devait vraiment être maso parce qu'il aimait, il aimait ça. Son Kyo-san, enfin, il ne rêvait plus. Mukuro s'était envolé, loin, le laissant avec le pauvre Hibari, tout seul. Il se félicitait presque de la disparition de Mukuro.

Le brun accéléra, puis se libéra, sans un bruit. Seules ses joues étaient rosées. Il se retira, sur les genoux, regarda un moment le vice-président puis, le mit dehors. Oui, il le mit dehors, nu, lui jetant ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements, insatisfait, et referma la porte à clé.

o*o*o*o*o*o*

Kusakabe se réveilla en sursaut, le bas ventre douloureux. Il ne réfléchit pas et fit passer la douleur, se masturbant et repensant à son rêve. Il avait encore rêvé... ç'aurait été trop beau, mais Kyo-san ne se bourrait pas. Il sentit le sperme coulait sur sa main alors qu'il étouffait un gémissement de bien-être. Il n'avait plus qu'à laver les draps et à continuer d'épier Hibari...La vie continuait, inchangée.

* * *

Breeeef. Voilà...

Z'êtes pas obligé de lire...

J'avais envie, même si ça ne ressemble à rien. =)


End file.
